


Confessions of New Year

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hangover, Kissing, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Music, New Years, Party, Partying, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Prompt: "I never thought I'd end up here." He said running his fingers through his hair.Prompt: "It seemed like a good idea yesterday."Prompt: "I couldn't help but wonder if there was a wild side under that face."Prompt: It seemed so silly now, but she'd love to feel the blisters those shoes gave her once again and live that night all over.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Savannah

January 1st a new day, a new year, and... The hangover of the night before.

\---

Savannah wakes up with a groan. Opening her eyes isn't an option, especially with her stupid blinds open to the horrible sun!

-

"Who opened my God damn blinds?" Savannah shouts annoyed. She clutches her head after shouting.

\--

"God dammit." Savannah groans.

-

Someone grunts next to Savannah.

-

"Huh!" Savannah screams sitting up in her bed.

-

Savannah looks down to see a shirtless man lying on his stomach. His head is turned away from her, but she has an idea of who it might be.

-

Savannah looks down at herself and she sees that she's in her bra and panties.

-

"What-?" Savannah scratches her head.

\--

Savannah looks around her room and she's blinded by the light.

-

"Fuck!" Savannah hisses turning away from the window.

-

The sleeping form next to Savannah doesn't flinch.

\--

"What happened last night?" Savannah asks herself out loud.

-

Savannah closes her eyes, she puts her arm across her face to cover her eyes, and she tries remembering the night before.

\----

_"Okay, okay everyone! Everyone!" Tony stands the bar._

_-_

_The party guests, Tony's personal friends, and the fellow Avengers turn to look at Tony._

_-_

_"Before we start this party and carry it into the New Year." Tony begins._

_-_

_Slightly tipsy people in the crowd cheer._

_-_

_"I know I host the best parties." Tony smiles proudly._

_\--_

_Savannah rolls her eyes as she looks up at Tony._

_\--_

_"I jus_ _t want to sincerely thank all of you for attending my party. I hope to pass positive vibes into your New Year!" Tony smiles raising his glass. "Here's to all of you."_

_-_

_The crowd raise their drinks with a collective "Cheers." and then sipping their drink._

_\--_

_Savannah sips her wine and then she sets it on the bar._

_-_

_Tony carefully climbs off the bar behind Savannah._

_-_

_"That was-" Savannah hesitates._

_"Hey I'm trying to turn over a new card." Tony shrugs._

_"I'm not complaining Tony. I'm proud of you." Savannah rests her hand on Tony's shoulder._

_"Tha_ _nks." Tony nods._

_-_

_Savannah smiles._

_\--_

_"You still owe me for that pink powder prank." Tony states._

_-_

_Savannah laughs._

_-_

_Tony glares at Savannah._

_-_

_"That was Gen's idea!" Savannah continues to laugh._

_"You both still owe me." Tony states._

_"Okay, okay." Savannah giggles._

_\----_

Savannah laughs.

-

The person next to her stirs in their sleep.

-

Savannah peaks from under her arm at the man.

-

"Sorry." Savannah whispers.

\--

Savannah covers her eyes again and continues to search her memory.

\----

_The party has kicked off with loud music, dancing women on tables, and alcohol. A typical Tony Stark party, but Tony isn't taking part in the alcohol portion._

_\--_

_Savannah is leaning against a far wall watching everyone. She's still new to the group, but she does have her people who make her feel like family._

_\--_

_"Savannah!" A voice says happily._

_-_

_Savannah looks to her right to see Gen' walking towards her._

_-_

_"Hey!" Savannah smiles._

_"Are you okay?" Gen' asks, touching Savannah's arm._

_"Yeah." Savannah nods. "I just prefer to watch."_

_"I'm glad you stayed Savannah." Gen' smiles._

_"I'm glad you stayed too." Savannah nods with a smile._

_"By the way if you're looking for Steve... He's on the other side of the room watching." Gen' winks._

_"Well Clint's on the roof." Savannah giggles._

_-_

_Gen' rolls her eyes._

_-_

_"Hey I know something is there! You should stop fighting it." Savannah shrugs with a smile._

_"There's nothing there. But built up frustration and old habits of needing to run." Gen' crosses her arms._

_"Whatever you say." Savannah shakes her head._

_-_

_Gen' looks at the crowd and then she turns to Savannah._

_-_

_"Well here comes Mr. Right." Gen' smiles. "I'll see myself out."_

_-_

_Savannah looks at the crowd, a blush creeps up on her face, and she looks at Gen' to stop her... But Gen' has already walked away._

_\---_

_"Hi." Steve smiles, now standing in front of Savannah._

_"Hi." Savannah nervously smiles._

_"Are you enjoying the party?" Steve asks, pointing over his shoulder._

_"From afar." Savannah nods._

_"Yeah me too." Steve chuckles._

_-_

_Savannah bites her lower lip, that damn laugh of his._

_\----_

Savannah removes her arm, the sun hits her again, and she growls annoyed.

-

"Okay I'm going to have to fix those myself... Before I punch someone." Savannah growls.

-

Savannah's head is still pounding, and she's no closer to figuring out her night. So closes her eyes and she tries focusing one more time.

\----

_"Another!" Thor shouts._

_-_

_Savannah flinches thinking Thor will smash another glass._

_-_

_"Okay! Slow down there pal!" Clint grabs Thor's wrist._

_-_

_Thor looks at the puny Hawk confused._

_-_

_Savannah laughs._

_-_

_"He has a point. Tony will kill you if you break another expensive glass." Gen' shrugs._

_"Fine." Thor pouts. "This mortal drink is no match for me anyway."_

_"Then what's your poison?" Savannah asks, leaning on the bar._

_-_

_Thor pulls out a fancy flask and pours himself a drink._

_-_

_"What's that?" Savannah asks._

_"This will give people like us a good buzz." Thor smiles._

_"Like us? Thor you're the only God here." Gen' laughs._

_"Some of us are human." Clint points out._

_"Well Savannah, Steve, and Gen' will still get a buzz." Thor smiles, reaching for the other's drinks._

_"Oh no!" Gen' pulls her drink away. "I don't drink."_

_"Strictly water for this one." Clint teases, putting his arm around Gen'._

_-_

_Gen' glares at Clint._

_-_

_"Hawk do you dare?" Thor asks, offering him Gen's portion._

_"Sure why not." Clint smiles._

_-_

_Savannah laughs into her drink as she takes a sip._

_-_

_Steve hesitantly drinks his now high liquor content whiskey shot._

_\----_

"No wonder my head is killing me!" Savannah groans, now remembering Thor's added liquor.

-

"I'm never touching that shit again." Savannah groans.

\----

_After a few little sips, of wine and an added mixture of Asgardian courage. Savannah and Steve are on the dance floor._

_\--_

_Savannah has her back against Steve, grinding her butt into his front._

_-_

_Steve's hands hovering over Savannah's hips. Sweat beads building on his forehead._

_\--_

_With the liquor and all of the body's dancing. The dance floor is much hotter than the rest of the room... In several different ways._

_\--_

_Savannah turns around to face Steve, she drapes her arms over his shoulders, and she smiles at Steve._

_-_

_Steve's cheeks are a light pink, as he returns Savannah's smile._

_\--_

_The song changes to something slower. Shifting the tone to something more intimate._

_\--_

_Steve feels more comfortable with this type of music. He puts his hands on Savannah's hips._

_-_

_Savannah crosses her wrists, keeping her arms over Steve's shoulders, and she tries catching her breath._

_\---_

_"You know there's something I've always wondered about you." Steve smiles._

_"Oh yeah? What's that?" Savannah asks breathlessly._

_"I couldn't help but wonder if there was a wild side under that face." Steve chuckles._

_"Oh Steve... You have no idea." Savannah smirks._

_-_

_Steve giggles._

_-_

_"Oh my God... You're damn laugh!" Savannah groans._

_"Is that bad?" Steve asks._

_"No... It's just doe’s things to me." Savannah giggles._

_-_

_Steve smiles raising an eyebrow._

_-_

_"Don't tease me Steve." Savannah glares at him._

_-_

_Steve smiles._

_\----_

Savannah laughs to herself.

-

"I hate tipsy me." Savannah laughs.

\----

_Savannah and Steve have left the dance f_ _loor. The pair almost trip over each other, laughing their way down the hallway, and they make their way into Savannah's room._

_\--_

_Steve is laughing at something._

_-_

_Savannah almost falls closing her bedroom door._

_\--_

_Steve falls back against the windows, pulling the curtains down._

_-_

_"I'll deal with that tomorrow." Savannah laughs, helping Steve up._

_\--_

_Steve stumbles a little and he kisses Savannah._

_-_

_Savannah isn't ready for Steve to lean on her during the kiss. Causing them both to fall backwards._

_\--_

_Savannah squeals and she laughs landing on her butt._

_-_

_Steve falls next to Savannah flat on his face._

_-_

_Savannah laughs as she leans on Steve._

_-_

_Steve sits up with a silly smiles._

_-_

_"Oops." Steve chuckles._

_"You're cute." Savannah laughs._

_"Thanks." Steve blushes._

_\----_

"STEVE?" Savannah screams looking at the body next to her.

"Hm?" The sleeping person rolls over to face Savannah.

"Oh my God..." Savannah laughs embarrassed.

-

Steve continues to sleep off his hangover.

\--

Savannah gets out of bed to fix her curtains.

-

"Ow!" Savannah groans, her feet feeling sore.

-

Savannah lifts her feet to rub them individually.

-

Steve starts to lightly snore.

-

Savannah looks over her shoulder and she smiles. _It seemed so silly now, but she'd love to feel the blisters those shoes gave her once again and live that night all over._


	2. Gen'

Gen' slowly opens her eyes. Her curtains remaining up and closed, to keep the sun out.

\----

_"I never thought I'd end up here." He said running his fingers through his hair._

_-_

Gen' jumps looking to her left of her bed.

\--

"Clint!" Gen' yells, punching his arm.

"Ouch! What did I do?" Clint asks, rubbing his arm.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Gen' says annoyed. "God I didn't need that."

"That's you're only concern?" Clint asks with a laugh.

"I don't even remember last night." Gen' rubs her eyes. "I guess I don't really care."

"Well I'm not drinking Thor's liquor anymore." Clint groans.

"Why did you anyway?" Gen' asks, laughing a little.

_"It seemed like a good idea yesterday."_ Clint shrugs.

"You're an idiot." Gen' laughs.

-

Clint puts one of Gen's pillows over his face.

-

Gen' continues to laugh at Clint.

-

"As much as I like your laugh. Could you not be so loud right now?" Clint groans.

"Sorry." Gen' giggles. "Do you remember how we got here?"

\--

"Do you have a trash can you won't miss?" Clint asks, slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Hang on." Gen' sighs getting up from her bed. "Big baby."

-

Clint grabs Gen's leg making her fall on her face.

-

Gen' gets up and punches Clint.

-

"Ow!" Clint groans.

"Dick." Gen' says annoyed.

-

Clint laughs.

\--

Gen' walks into her bathroom, she grabs her trash can, and she sets it on the floor next to Clint.

\--

"Please don't puke on my bed." Gen' sighs, sitting on the floor.

-

Clint lifts the pillow to look at the floor.

-

"Thanks." Clint smiles at Gen'.

"You look green around the feathers." Gen' cringes.

"Funny." Clint glares at Gen'.

-

Gen' smiles.

-

Clint lies on his back and closes his eyes. Silently praying he doesn't exorcist vomit everywhere.

\--

Gen' still feels exhausted from the night before. She stays sitting on the floor, she rests her head on the bed beside Clint, and she lightly falls asleep.

\----

_Loud music, dancing women on tables, and alcohol. A typical Tony Stark party, meaning a big mess for Gen' to clean up._

_-_

_Gen' sighs as she tries avoiding the drunken women, sloppily hitting on anyone. Throwing their drinks around and trying to kiss someone._

_\---_

_Gen' spots Savannah across the room. Savannah looks safe and at peace from the chaos._

_\--_

_"Savannah!" Gen' says happily, finding safety in her new friend._

_-_

_Savannah looks to her right to see Gen' walking towards her._

_\--_

_Gen' immediately finds something hidden in Savannah's features._

_-_

_"Hey!" Savannah smiles._

_"Are you okay?" Gen' asks, touching Savannah's arm._

_"Yeah." Savannah nods. "I just prefer to watch."_

_\--_

_Gen' knows there's more there, but she accepts the answer._

_\--_

_"I'm glad you stayed Savannah." Gen' smiles truthfully._

_"I'm glad you stayed too." Savannah nods with a smile, showing ease in her features._

_\--_

_Gen' then in true friendship fashion, has to tease Savannah a little._

_\--_

_"By the way if you're looking for Steve... He's on the other side of the room watching." Gen' winks._

_"Well Clint's on the roof." Savannah giggles, firing back._

_\--_

_Gen' rolls her eyes. She doesn't want anything to do with Clint after the elevator slip up._

_\--_

_"Hey I know something is there! You should stop fighting it." Savannah shrugs with a smile._

_"There's nothing there. But built up frustration and old habits of needing to run." Gen' crosses her arms, refusing the idea of feelings._

_"Whatever you say." Savannah shakes her head._

_\--_

_Gen' looks at the crowd, she sees Steve walking towards them, and then she turns_ _to Savannah._

_-_

_"Well here comes Mr. Right." Gen' smiles. "I'll see myself out."_

_\--_

_Before Savannah can get any sort of reaction time. Gen' has already left the party area._

_\----_

Something touches Gen's head, pulling her from get thoughts. But she doesn't open her eyes.

\----

_"Ah Gen' there you are! Come drink with us!" Thor blocks Gen's exit._

_-_

_Gen' sighs._

_-_

_"Come the Hawk man has decided you need to join us!" Thor smiles putting his arm around Gen'._

_"Of course he did." Gen' mumbles._

_\---_

_Thor walks Gen over to the bar._

_-_

_"What are you drinking maiden?" Thor asks._

_"Water! Please!" Gen' says to the bartender._

_-_

_The bartender nods handing Gen' a water bottle._

_-_

_"A beer for me!" Thor nods._

_\--_

_"So where is the Hawk?" Gen' asks._

_"Recruiting other friends." Thor smiles._

_-_

_Gen' nods nervously juggling her bottle._

_-_

_Thor chugs his Midgardian beer as quickly as possible._

_-_

_Gen' laughs at Thor's "human frat boy behavior"._

_-_

_"Another!" Thor shouts._

_-_

_Gen's eyes widen as Thor lifts his hand._

_-_

_"Okay! Slow down there pal!" Clint grabs Thor's wrist._

_-_

_Thor looks at the puny Hawk confused._

_-_

_Gen' sighs relieved and then she hears Savannah laugh._

_-_

_"He has a point. Tony will kill you if you break another expensive glass." Gen' shrugs, hoping to reason with Thor._

_"Fine." Thor pouts. "This mortal drink is no match for me anyway."_

_-_

_Gen' shakes her head._

_-_

_Clint let's Thor's wrist go and he stands next to Gen'._

_-_

_"Then what's your poison?" Savannah asks, leaning on the bar._

_-_

_Thor pulls out a fancy flask and pours himself a drink._

_-_

_"What's that?" Savannah asks._

_"This will give people like us a good buzz." Thor smiles._

_"Like us? Thor you're the only God here." Gen' laughs._

_"Some of us are human." Clint points out._

_"Well Savannah, Steve, and Gen' will still get a buzz." Thor smiles, reaching for the other's drinks._

_"Oh no!" Gen' pulls her bottle away. "I don't drink."_

_"Strictly water for this one." Clint teases, putting his arm around Gen'._

_-_

_Gen' gla_ _res at Clint._

_-_

_"Hawk do you dare?" Thor asks, offering him Gen's portion._

_"Sure why not." Clint smiles._

_\--_

_Gen' tries to hide her smile, knowing they will all regret it in the morning._

_\----_

Something tickles Gen's nose pulling her from her thoughts. She still refuses to open her eyes.

\----

_After a few little sips, the wine Savannah was having, the whiskey Steve was having, and an added mixture of Asgardian courage. Savannah and Steve are on the dance floor._

_\--_

_Savannah has her back against Steve, grinding her butt into his front._

_-_

_Steve's hands hovering over Savannah's hips. Sweat beads building on his forehead._

_\--_

_"Who knew it only took Asgardian courage to get them together." Gen' smiles happily watching her friends._

_"Sure." Clint slurs his words._

_"Are you wasted?" Gen' asks laughing a little._

_"Mhm." Clint smiles leaning on Gen'._

_"You're a dork." Gen' sighs._

_"You're pretty." Clint giggles._

_"Alright you need to go sleep it off. You're not thinking clearly." Gen' takes Clint's glass from his hand._

_-_

_Clint whines as Gen' sets his partially full glass on the bar._

_-_

_"Come on you big baby assassin." Gen' grunts, pulling Clint from the party._

_-_

_Clint drunkenly trips over himself, with Gen' struggling to hold him up right._

_-_

_"Remind me to punch you for this tomorrow." Gen' sighs._

_"Okay." Clint giggles._

_\---_

_"You know what sleep it off in my room. You're too heavy to carry to your room." Gen' grunts._

_"Oh! No elevator this time." Clint giggles._

_"Okay I'm definitely going to slug you tomorrow." Gen' says annoyed, leading Clint into her room._

_-_

_Gen' walks them over to her bed, she drops Clint onto her soft mattress, and she turns to close the door._

_-_

_"Wait!" Clint grabs her leg._

_"What?" Gen' looks down at Clint._

_"Cuddle me!" Clint pouts._

_"You're kidding right?" Gen' laughs._

_-_

_Clint shakes his head._

_-_

_"Let me close the door first." Gen' sighs._

_-_

_Clint nods removing his hand._

_\--_

_Gen' walks to the door and she sees Savannah stumbling around with Steve._

_-_

_"Go America." Gen' smiles, closing her door._

_\--_

_Gen' turns around to see Clint fast asleep on her bed. She walks over to the bed and she stands over him._

_-_

_"Unbelievable." Gen' smiles shaking her head._

_\----_

Something forces Gen' to open her eyes, sit up, and she harshly grabs whatever touched her.

-

"Whoa!" Clint puts his hand over Gen's.

"Clint!" Gen' snaps, pushing his hands away.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Clint gently grabs Gen's arms stopping her from getting up.

-

Gen' glares at Clint.

-

"I just wanted to know where you went." Clint says sheepishly.

"So you kept poking me?" Gen' asks annoyed.

"Actually I was stroking your hair to begin with." Clint smiles.

"What?" Gen' asks confused.

"When you didn't open your eyes... I poked your nose until you did." Clint shrugs.

"What the hell for?" Gen' asks annoyed.

"I missed you." Clint smiles.

-

Gen' rolls her eyes.

\--

"Have you thrown up yet?" Gen' asks.

-

Clint shakes his head.

-

"I'll go get you some water and aspirin." Gen' nods.

-

Clint let's go of Gen' allowing her to stand up.

\--

Gen' walks into her bathroom, she grabs her Tylenol off the vanity, and then she fills a glass with water before returning to Clint.

\--

"Here." Gen' sighs, sitting on the bed.

"Thanks." Clint says, taking the Tylenol and water.

-

Gen' sighs and she looks at the door.

\--

Clint sets his glass on the floor, he wraps his arms tightly around Gen', and he lies on his back making Gen' lie on top of him.

-

"What are you doing?" Gen' asks confused.

"Getting my cuddles." Clint smiles closing his eyes.

"THAT YOU REMEMBER?" Gen' raises her voice.

"Not so loud!" Clint laughs cringing.

"Oh! Sorry!" Gen' giggles.

"Happy New Year Genevieve." Clint sighs.

"Happy New Year Clint." Gen' shakes her head.


End file.
